


But It's Better If You Do

by kiboutozetsubou



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: M/M, exactly what the title suggests, if you know anything about p!atd songs, ok i dont know how old raidou is in canon but here hes 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiboutozetsubou/pseuds/kiboutozetsubou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do I need to explain the circumstances of the investigation to you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It's Better If You Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shishkips](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shishkips).



> i wrote this for a friend's birthday last year lol but i asked her if i should upload it and she said yes, so here we go
> 
> she loves narurai but tbh i dont know much about them, so sorry if its ooc at all! i did play (most of) the second raidou game, but idk

Shouhei Narumi was not the kind of man to pretend to himself that he wasn’t excited at the prospect of going to a strip club. It was a gay strip club, but so be it. He wasn’t exactly picky with his tastes.

This particular visit, however, was work-related. He’d received a tip that one of the club’s veterans had crucial information concerning his current client’s interests. A missing person case, as it were, hopefully not to turn into another homicide or something the feds would have to take over. 

Still, being a private investigator had its perks. He could take things at his own pace, and there was no one present to yell at him for enjoying a daiquiri (or two, or three) while he waited for the informant.

Alright, so maybe he went a little overboard and he was a little too drunk. Usually he had Tae with him when he went to bars and she kept him in check, but for obvious reasons she wasn’t accompanying him here. And then there was Raidou, who wasn’t even old enough to drink.

All that aside, it’s possible that there’s another reason he didn’t want either of them to come with him. That reason was the fact that even watching the male strippers from afar was making his weener stand up a little in appreciation.

The guy he was looking for still hadn’t arrived. He wasn’t sure how long it had been since he’d arrived—multiple daiquiris can do that to you—but it was starting to become apparent that he might have to be here a while.

Which logically meant that he should enjoy himself a bit more. He was already there, after all. And surely it must look suspicious for him to be hanging in the back away from the action the entire time?

So he paid for his drink and sauntered away from the bar, over to watch one of the... ah, performers.

He was dressed in a provocative school boy uniform, which Narumi liked for reasons that he wouldn’t divulge. It actually kind of reminded him of the uniform of a certain someone, whose name he wouldn’t mention. Narumi wouldn’t admit to a single soul that this was actually the reason why he picked this particular dancer to watch.

He was skilled and elegant. He managed to make the vulgar gyrating around the pole seem oddly refined. Or maybe Narumi was just biased about that. Anyway, the kid—Narumi prayed that he wasn’t really a kid and was at least sort of his age—was pretty good-looking, from all that Narumi could see of him, since his hat was obscuring most of his face.

Just as well, Narumi thought. That way he could imagine it was—

Ahem. Never mind.

Anyway, he sat down directly in front of the dancer, admiring the performance. His weener was admiring the performance, too. He was trying to keep his eyes peeled for anyone that looked like his informant, but it was a bit hard to concentrate, especially when the dancer looked in his direction. Well, Narumi was assuming he was looking in his direction, since his gaze was obscured by his hat, and the dim lights in the club didn’t help either.

“Do you want a private dance?” he asked and Narumi nearly jumped out of his skin. He actually glanced around him to make sure the dancer wasn’t talking to anyone else.

“For you, I’d give a discount,” he continued when Narumi didn’t respond. “I think you’ll really like it.”

Shit, Narumi thought violently, but hopefully didn’t say out loud. He didn’t expect to be noticed, let alone propositioned. And there really was work he had to be doing....

Not that he ever really cared about doing work. But this did seem to be a new level of unethical for him. It was one thing to sleep on the job, even one thing to get drunk on the job, but to get a lap dance on the job—

The alcohol in his system told him that this sounded pretty awesome, actually.

“Sure,” he managed to say before the dancer swept past him. He would’ve thought he hadn’t even heard his answer, but he seemed to be moving toward one of the private booths.

Looking at him from behind, the cape of his uniform billowing out behind him, the resemblance to a certain someone became even more striking. But that might just be his eyes (or the alcohol) playing tricks on him, after all. The lighting was so dim and the flashing lights were so blinding that it was impossible to tell what anyone really looked like.

Narumi followed the exotic dancer into one of the private booths, which had significantly better lighting than the rest of the club. Supposedly so customers could make sure the dancers whose services they bought were actually good-looking enough to be worth the money.

He turned to the dancer he was with, but before he could really look at him, he was abruptly shoved down onto the booth and a lithe body clambered onto his lap, long legs straddling his.

He tried not to break out into a nervous sweat at this new development. All he could see was the black of the school uniform, and he could feel hot breath against his ear. Nothing had even happened yet and he was already starting to pop a boner, which was pretty embarrassing but nothing he couldn’t blame the alcohol on...

“What have you found out?” a voice asked into his ear, nothing like the sultry tone he had heard earlier. A voice that sounded remarkably like...

No, this was definitely, most certainly not happening.

Except it was, because then the dancer leaned back and Narumi looked up at his face for the first time and, okay, this was actually Raidou who was straddling him and could probably definitely feel the boner he was popping right now.

“Uh,” Narumi said.

Raidou just stared. He never really made many distinct facial expressions but Narumi was pretty sure he was a little confused, and also a little annoyed.

“Do I need to explain the circumstances of the investigation to you?” Raidou asked.

“I think so,” Narumi replied, with a nervous laugh at the end that he hoped sounded slightly charming, but probably just sounded like a tortured dying animal. Which is sort of what he felt like at the moment after this horrific discovery.

Raidou explained the circumstances of the investigation to Narumi. He was also looking for information on their case, but his intel told him that there wasn’t just one informant, but that he had to gather information from veteran customers of the bar. But some of them were involved in the case, and he didn’t want to tip anyone off that they were investigating. So he had to gather information without raising any suspicion.

“So, to do that, you decided to...” Narumi trailed off, his eyes running down Raidou’s figure, which was still perched rather comfortably on his lap. He actually was just wearing his regular school uniform, although for some reason it looked much more provocative in this setting.

“Being a Devil Summoner, I’m physically fit enough to be able to do this sort of job,” Raidou said with a shrug, as though he was discussing some tedious manual labor and not pole dancing. His brow pinches together, a bit, in confusion. “I thought you knew all of this. Isn’t that why you came back here with me?”

Narumi really has no idea what to say to that. His one saving grace in this conversation is that his mortification really dampened his boner.

“In fact, you actually seemed surprised, as though you didn’t even know it was me,” Raidou continued.

“Huh?” Narumi jolted, rushing to defend himself. “Of course I knew that, Raidou. What, you think I’m just some creepy perv trying to get a lap dance at a strip club?”

Raidou fell silent for a few moments. Then, “Yes.”

“What?”

“Yes, I think that.” It might have been a trick of the light but Narumi could’ve sworn Raidou had something like a smile on his face. Or maybe even a smirk. That bastard. “It’s alright, though. I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

Before Narumi could object, Raidou leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. “I think I’ve gathered enough information for now. We can go.”

And with that Raidou gracefully slid off his lap and whisked out of the private booth. Leaving a drunk, slightly horny Narumi with a blazing red face, trying to process what just happened.

His hand lifted up and touched his cheek, burning where Raidou had kissed it. He almost wouldn’t believe that had actually happened. If he were lucky, none of that actually happened, and he would wake up soon.

Maybe, though, just maybe—he was remembering Raidou’s teasing half-smirk as he thought this—this wouldn’t turn out so badly after all.

He shook his head, standing up shakily on legs that felt like jelly. He’d have to wait to sort it all out in the morning.


End file.
